residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeus Virus
"This is the begining of a new era! The era of my new world! How will this come about? Through one virus, the God of Gods. The thing that created you and me mate. You contain its pure form while I, the stronger, contain the worms of immortality." -Thomas Richards talking to Dylan Thomas about the Zeus Virus. Created by Doctor Jason Isaacs shortly in 2001, Zeus is the more stable successor to AGES. Despite it lacking the power of its predicessor, AGES was uncontrollable while Zeus manage to create near perfect bio weapons. For twenty ears, the Zeus Virus has remained the staple for Gene Tech's research into newer and more powerful Tyrants. Origins Created by Jason in his quest to contain the power of AGES, Zeus is by far the weaker of the two viruses. A heavily modified Gene Virus, Zeus was designed solely for Tyrant production and is incapable of being and effective bio weapon. This is due to Jason's philosphy and later Gene Tech's after the Belmot Outbreak. The Zeus Virus has managed to actually save lives, a claim to fame that few other bio weapons can make. Infection Zeus works just like AGES but at a much slower rate. When the viruses first enter the blood stream, they infect cells and go throughout the basic process of cell lysis as a normal virus would. These new Zeus Viruses contain unqiue receptor sites that will create cells based off of the host's orginal genome. It is due to this fact that Zeus cannot infect a secondary host although a case or two of forced infection have been noted with disasterous results. These cells have a unique property, the ability to transform into stem cells and rapidly divide through mitosis. Because of this, large portions of the body's tissues can be replaced in days, creating a much more stable bio weapon effect, as long as Zeus keeps replacing specific cells. Here's a breakdown of the infection and symptions: Stage 1: Subject experiences intense pain at injection site. Large swelling occurs at the point of injection. Stage 2: Swelling turns into a rash covering the entire area of the afflicted body part, covering the region in large hot hives. The subject begins to experience bone pain and the hives are very sensitive to the touch. Stage 3: Uncontrollable hyperventilation begins as does a rapid heartbeat. The hives dissapear but the subject is achy all over. The body also is in a cold sweat. Stage 4: Exteme nausia comes in with digetive problems, making it impossible for the subject to eat anything consistently. Also the subject either gains sleeping sickness or insomnia. Stage 5: The stage is normal for a few hours but eventually symptoms from Stages 2 through 4 return along with severe irritability and vertigo. This eventually results in the person entering a coma. Stage 6: The mind is extremely active although the subject us unresponsive to stimuli. Stage 7: The subject wakes up and seems normal. This entire process takes two weeks with typically four days in Stage 6. The infection will remain in Stage 7 forever as the cells have been completely replaced by the new Zeus cells. As far as anyone has noticed, the conciousness is perserved from before and after the infection. Results The Zeus Virus basically turns the host into a Neo Tyrant, be it a "wild" type or an "engineered" type. Both have been reported and the type of mutations that occur are largely based on the existing genome of the host or what the sitaution demands. Since Zeus is developed from the Gene Virus, large eyeballs are not uncommon on the creatures but these are typically rare in non Super Tyrant forms. The Zeus Virus' regenrative properties allow the host to survive any wound as long as enough tissue remains. This hasn't been well documented but it is possible that a host can "possess" another person by, implanting their own cells into the other person then having thair cells begin to replace the other's. This process is sketchy though as this would typically lead to rejection. Rejection While it is very rare, it is possible for a host to reject the Zeus Cells. This occurs in a process very much like the Gene Virus did before it. For Jonathan Strauss, he encountered this with his prototype AGES Virus although it's likely that this will happen for Zeus as well. This occurs when the receptors of the virus aren't change to neutral and will then create copies of the original host's cells. The new host's immune system will then begin to attack these foreign cells and then the Zeus Cells will being to replicate at a rapid pace. This has only been confirmed for AGES with Nightmare but it's highly likely that a similar process will occur for Zeus as well. NOTE: For whoever created the Z-Virus. I did NOT steal your idea. I'm assuming that you're calling yours Zeus as well but it's convergent thinking. Zeus was developed years ago for something completely unrelated. Sorry If I'm stealing your thunder... Category:Viral Agents